He's Not So Bad
by Aprilicity
Summary: Lily had always thought that she hated James. But after spending some time with him, she begins to have second thoughts. One-shot. Cover by Viria.


**Juts a little fic about James and Lily, Harry's parents. Cover art by Viria.**

**Written for the lovely Diane (you know who you are). Happy 12th birthday to my favorite cousin. Your Hogwarts acceptance letter should arrive soon.**

* * *

_He's Not So Bad_

_**Disclaimer: I once wrote to Santa, asking him to give me the rights to HP and anything you recognize while reading this story. He wrote me a reply,**_**_ saying "Good luck with that, kid."_**

"You're an asshole but I love you." -P!nk, _True Love_

* * *

Golden rays of sunlight streamed across the school grounds of Hogwarts. Students laughed as they walked across the garden. A small group of boys were the loudest among these. Lily glanced at them disdainfully as Sirius reached out an arm to ruffle James' already messed-up hair. Remus smiled along with his friends as James swatted the dark-haired boy's hand away. Peter, a chubby fair-haired boy followed them around, laughing loudly every time one of them cracked a joke.

"Won't you ever stop doing that to my hair?" James said. "As if it isn't messy enough already."

"Nope." Sirius grinned. The first two peirods were barely even over, but his red and gold Gryffindor tie was already askew.

Lily passed by, and James immediately straightened himself up. He even tried to run his hand through his hair a couple of times in an attempt to groom it. Lily stuck her nose up in the air. You aren't as good as you think you are, Potter, the red-head thought haughtily. She couldn't stand that James. She shot him a glare as his friends elbowed him and teased him about the way he reacted every time Lily passed by. But Lily would never return his feelings. He was just so arrogant, and rude, and mean, and...

"Lily!"

Lily turned to see Mary, another fellow Gryffindor. The strawberry blonde-haired girl motioned for her to come over.

"Hey!" Mary greeted her.

"Hello." Lily replied.

"So," Mary elbowed Lily. "I heard that you and James Potter have been going steady."

Lily rolled her emerald eyes. "Of course not. He's such a blockhead, I would rather die than date the likes of him."

"Pity though," Mary said, glancing over to James and his friends, who were now fooling around with a small red ball, sending it flying from left to right with their wands. James kept stealing sideway glances at Lily. "He's rather smitten with you."

"Well-"

"Evans, watch out!"

Lily turned just in time to see a flash of red before falling to the ground.

"Ow!" she muttered, rubbing her eye. She sat up as her vision began to clear. She looked around, trying to find whatever hit her. Lying on the ground to her left was the small red ball that James and his friends were playing around with earlier. Lily muttered angrily to herself as she tried to locate the books that she had just dropped.

"Lily, are you alright?" She looked up and saw James with his arm extended towards her. "I''m sorry, I really didn't see where that ball was going."

She got up on her own, and started picking up her dropped things. James did his best to help her and picked up her bag. "I'm really sorry, I swear to God that I didn't mean to hit you."

"I'm fine." Lily snatched her bag away from him and crammed her books into it. She began to walk back towards the castle, but James followed her.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, anything at all-"

"Just stay away from me!" Lily snapped at him. He stopped in his tracks, staring at Lily with a look that reminded her of a kicked puppy. She stormed off towards the dormitories without looking back.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Lily brushed a lock of her red hair away from her face. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to finish her assignment.

"Signs of werewolf..." she muttered to herself.

She heard a sound coming from the dormitory window. She looked up briefly, then went back to her essay.

"...transforms every full moon..." she mumbled as she wrote.

Another sound. She looked up again, and this time she managed to see a pebble hit the glass before falling. She got up and peered out of the window. Standing there in the moonlight with a broomstick in his hand was James.

"Go away, Potter," she called out to him. "Bother someone else."

He mounted his broom and flew up to her window. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

Lily glared at him. "Just forget it."

"You know I can't." James held out his hand. "Just please give me a chance?"

"Have you gone mental?" Lily snapped. "Do you know how many school rules we'll be breaking if I go with you?"

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." James reached out and pulled her onto the broom. Lily yelped in surprise.

"James Potter! Put me down this instant, or I'll-"

James soared high into the air. Lily clung to his back in fear. "James, if I fall down and die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

James flew up even higher, Lily closed her eyes in fear. When she opened them again, she realized that they were soaring through the clouds. It seemed much more...peaceful. She reached out a hand to touch the clouds and gave a small laugh. James looked back at her and smiled.

She smiled back.

* * *

Lily crept quietly through the open window. She turned to James and smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," James said as he hovered midair on his broom. "Have I redeemed myself?"

Lily grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Almost,"

James blushed bright red and Lily closed the window. She peeked through the curtains and watched as James did a few happy loops in the air. She shook her head and laughed softly.

"You know," she muttered with a tiny smile. "He isn't so bad after all."

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review! I know that this isn't the best story that I've ever written, but I just wanted to be able to give a decent birthday gift to my HP-obsessed cousin. The plot was kind of hastily written, so the details are a bit dodgy. But I hope that you still enjoyed!**

**Love you!**  
**Aprilicity**


End file.
